Promises Kept
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: "Timpani...do you remember the promise that we made for each other that day?" he asked and I looked into his eyes; the very ones that showed volumes of love in their depths. Count Bleck (Blumiere)/ Tippi (Timpani) Oneshot.


Promises Kept

**Disclaimer: I do not own Count Bleck/Blumiere or Tippi/Timpani. They are owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo only.**

**Note: This one-shot's idea came about because I just finished Super Paper Mario yesterday for the very first time. I absolutely love this couple for the record; they are just so sweet together. ^.^ I hope you enjoy this one-shot. (It is in Tippi's point of view)**

* * *

"But I had to be with you Timpani. I will never apologize for that…" Blumiere trailed off and I knew that his words rang true. I felt it deep down in my core; inside my beating heart that had begun to heal, only to start to fray once more. I looked at Blumiere, my one true love, the only person I would ever see myself with. I saw my reflection in his red-brown eyes; there was love shining in them as well.

"I know Blumiere." I paused, seeing pain flash into his eyes from my words. "And I love you…"

At this Blumiere's eyes shone with the tears welling up in them. His voice broke as he replied, "And I love you, Timpani…. Hundreds of thousands of years from now that fact will not have changed…"

It started to get brighter as the Pure Hearts encircled the Chaos Heart and began to purify it. As soon as the ground began to shake I flew over to Blumiere, tears spilling from my eyes. He clutched me gently out of the air and pressed my body to his chest, tears leaking from his eyes as well. I nuzzled into him, his scent engulfing me my senses as I closed my eyes.

"A life without you…is no life at all." I whispered tearfully and Blumiere nodded, a small sob escaping from behind his lips.

"Yes, my love…" he trailed off as a noise overlapped the rumbling sound; it was the sound of bells. The loving sound of them made me feel light enough to drift away but I rooted myself down, wanting to be beside Blumiere till the end.

The shaking stopped, but Blumiere and I still held each other, all of our pain and sadness leaking out as we held each other one last time. The bells chimed in tune with my heart as the world brightened behind my closed eyes.

The last thing I felt before my senses faded was Blumiere's loving, gentle, hands clutching me close over his heart, the feeling of his warm tears dripping onto me, and the feeling of our hearts breaking simultaneously.

* * *

"Timpani…my love…can you hear me?" came a voice and I groaned as I came to, my head pounding slightly. I blinked my eyes open to see Blumiere leaning over me, concern in his eyes.

"Blumiere…but how…?" I asked and then held back a flinch as I saw that he was human once again. Then I looked and saw that I was human again as well and breathed a sigh of relief. _How are we alive? Weren't we…supposed to be dead?_ I heard my bemused thoughts ask.

"I do not know, love. However, I know we aren't dead, that much is certain." he replied and I sat up, seeing the blue skies and the rocky ground under my body. We were at the bottom of a cliff, one that sent a feeling of déjà vu through my veins.

"Isn't this…" I trailed off at Blumiere's solemn nod. He held out a hand and I grasped it, his warm gloved hand enveloping mine gently as he pulled me up.

"Yes, this is the place where I had fallen and you found me." he responded and I gave a small start with realization as I remembered everything in stark detail.

"Our lives can start over now, love. We can make a new future for only us, and our for our future family." Blumiere said as he looked into my eyes and I felt tears well in them once more; this time from happiness.

"Oh Blumiere!" I cried out in joy and soon our lips touched as a burst of passion started up in our souls and hearts. My arms were around his neck and his were gently around my waist, binding us together in an embrace.

Once we drew back from the kiss I felt a bubble of laughter exit from my throat and Blumiere smiled, enrapturing me with it, his eyes holding my gaze rigidly. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek and I sighed, my eyes closing halfway in love, putting my hand over his lovingly.

"Timpani…do you remember the promise we made for each other that day?" he asked and I looked into his eyes; the very ones that showed volumes of love in their depths.

"Yes, I remember." I replied, my mind's eye scanning the memories. "If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it."

"Will you come with me to that place now?" Blumiere asked and I nodded, a loving smile curving my lips upward as I softly kissed his mouth.

"Blumiere… Of course… I will always be with you…. You know that." I replied against his lips as I pulled away and Blumiere smiled in return before we drew away from our embrace. His hand entwined itself with mine gently at my side, squeezing affectionately.

"And I will always be with you, in dreams, in life, and most of all, in your pure heart and soul." he replied and we kissed deeply before setting off, to the place where two hearts could beat as one. The place where two people of different lives could come together and love one another as fate planned.

_Blumiere, my love…. You are truly the only man that will ever touch my heart. The day I met you was the…best and most wonderful day of my life. When you and I fell in love together…it was as if all of heaven's angels came down and filled my heart with bliss. I love you, Blumiere, so much…. Let's get married, together as one, our hearts beating away all the sadness and agony of separation…together._

* * *

**A/N: Was it fluffy enough? :) Did you like it? Let me know with a review. :D Blumiere/ Timpani are the best Mario couple I've ever seen. I almost cried at the ending of Super Paper Mario; it was so touching and sweet :). Ciao and thanks for reading. ^.^ **


End file.
